Love Story
by jazzyluv
Summary: There back! A new year means everything. new clothes,new crush, NEW DRAMA...when we last left of Claire left NY to make a movie down under. So wat happened when she was away? the PC ARE BACK...but will the ALPHA lose her spot...sry suck a summarys..READ!


**A/N-heyyyyyyyyyy so ya heres the first chapter…lol…..soo ya sum of u would probably wounder 'wawt the f** I thought u already posted this story'…lol… but I did..I deleted it cuz it didn't seem to be soo intresting to me…I have decided since im not at skool today I would just ya know post it…lol**

**..today it snowed…well its still snowing I think…but I have like no balance what so ever..so I got a ride with my friends and her mom dropped us off at the light. So we walked and talked…and then I slipped on snow…but didn't FALL…then me being supper smart decided to walk on the grass…NOT SMART btw…I slipped but this time I fell and landed on my wrist which hurts like hell btw…and so ya I dusted off the snow and walked the rest of the way to the school but my wrist was in flamed and I decided to skip school and go home…lol..but ya I would have stayed at skool but I got mud on jeans nd didn't feel like dealing with the people there…BUT IM NOT SAYING U SHOULD SKIP SKOOL….but just tht I AS IN ME HAD A GOOD REASON…sooo ya heres the story again…lol….REVIEW!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Massie Block- **_Has been very happy lately since Claire left her life was in time spin. She may have seemed to be very happy with dating DAKOTA but she was at her happiest her and Derrick finally settled things with there 'relationship'. After Claire left she made up with Dylan and Kristen and Alicia was also seen hanging with them more often. She also started likening a certain shaggy blonde boy with puppy brown eyes.

_**Alicia Rivera- **_Missed the good times she had with the PC and is happy that they are friends again but what will happen when an old visitor that was hurt by the PC and her 'so called' best friend/ Alpha leader. What will happen when a certain ex PC member comes back??

_**Dylan Marvil- **_Is finally happy with her new boyfriend CHRIS PLOVERT. She had also kept in small contact with an ex PC member which they resolved there difference. of course she had to keep it a secret so she would get kicked out of the NPC. But will her lies and sneaking around really get the best of her?

_**Kristen Gregory- **_is happy with her life right now. She is captain of the Varsity soccer team for Westchester Prep. She has an amazing boyfriend who also dating a PC member but who???

_**Claire Lyons- **_The blonde beauty had hit big time when she was casted in the movie 'Love Story' her life has seemed to sky rocket. From being the new hottest teen star, to being on the cover of teen vogue. Claire Lyons has it all. What will happen when she moves back to the one town where she was trying to escape from? What will happen when she comes face to face with the one girl who made her life hard when she was at home?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Claire was having second thought on going about coming back to Westchester Prep. She was happy to be back manly to see her friends and her family.

"Claire sweetie its time to wake up you have to get ready for your first day back" Judi said waking up her daughter. Today was Claire's first day back at Westchester Prep. Claire got up and went to her bathroom and started the water for her shower. While in the shower she thought about the reaction's of her fellow classmates would be. She knew that no one knew she was coming back not even her two bestest friends.

When she was done with her shower she went to her room and pulled out her already prepared clothes. For some reason she felt the same as she did when she started OCD back in 7th grade. Coming into a new environment were people wouldn't know but in this case people would know her.

After she was done dressing up she did her hair in light curls and her makeup was done lightly. She looked in the mirror and she couldn't believe she was looking at the same Claire from 9th grade but more grown up. The movie that she had been working on 'Love Story' had taken her out of school for a year and a half. Thought her character was a girl with dark brown hair she had the option to wear a wig but Claire had decided to dye her completely dark brown with a tint of red.

When she was done she looked in the mirror to give her self a quick check. She was wearing a Mili Filcoupe strapless dress, True boot cut jeans, white crop jacket by Lili, high peep toe red satin Steve Madden heels. For accessories she had on everything Chanel.

Her now dark hair really had brought out her sky blue eyes showed up more. She grabbed her Chanel black tote bag with her books and left her room and headed to her kitchen. When she got there her agent Kacie was sitting on the kitchen table talking to her dad and mom.

"Good morning Claire" the three of them said and chuckled after. Claire rolled her eyes at there joke.

"Are you ready to go back to Westchester Prep" Kacie said standing up.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Claire said.

"That's the spirit, must I remind you that there shouldn't be any press so you'll be able to settle down into your school in a quite environment" Kacie said. Thought Claire could tell that she was lying though her bleach white teeth she didn't want to say anything.

As they walked out side there was already a few cameras but stationed a little far from the house but you could easily see the flashes. They walked to her limo and got in then they were off to Westchester Prep. But did Claire know what was awaiting her there?

When the limo pulled into the schools main drop were it was completely crowded with people and the media. The PC's car was in front of the limo. Claire watched them to see what they would do. of course Massie ate it all up as if they were there because of her.

"Come on Claire we better get you going" Kacie said handing her Starbucks iced green tea. Greg the Lyons driver pulled up and went to go open the door for Claire. The PC were talking to Seventeen Magazine and never realized Claire.

"So you say that you and Claire have been best friends since middle school?'' the reporter asked.

"Yes, we were very close in middle school, just like we are now. Right girls?" Massie said. They all nodded there heads not wanting to deal with a pissed of alpha.

"There she is!" someone yelled and they all ran and formed a path around Claire. Massie looked from afar and Claire for the first time since 9th grade. She had to admit Claire had really grown up and looked totally different from the keds wearing gummy feet eating little girl from the 7th grade. She looked more grown up and sophisticated. Massie was really missing her old best friend. But she couldn't do anything about it because of what happened in the ninth grade.

"Come on girls lets go" Massie said. They all took one last glimpse at Claire and walked away.

**A/N-SOOOO WAT YA THINGK! **


End file.
